1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique in a virtual network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a VLAN (Virtual LAN) technique for setting a virtual group of network devices independently of a physical connection form is beginning to be established in a network (LAN) (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-204247).
The VLAN technique can set a group to which a network device belongs on the basis of the MAC address or IP address of the network device or information of the user using the network device. As a consequence, even when the network device is physically moved, the settings need not be changed. This saves the network manager the trouble of building a network, and makes the VLAN technique highly convenient for the network manager.
On the other hand, even when a network device is connected to a network using the VLAN technique, this does not necessarily reduce the load on a management operation performed by a network device manager who manages the network device itself.
Generally, it is important for a network device manager to safely manage the resources (firmware, data, and system data) of each individual network device. Therefore, a network device manager manages the resources by directly operating a network device by disconnecting it from a network. Especially when performing a management operation such as firmware update which requires high safety, a network device manager observes the operation procedure strictly. Even when a network device is connected to a network using the VLAN technique, therefore, if the network device is used in a remote place, management is still difficult to perform.
On the other hand, a method of managing a network device from a remote place by using software for managing the network device is proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-283322). This method allows a network device manager to easily manage a network device in a remote place.
When this method is used, however, even while a network device manager is performing a management operation on a network device in a remote place, another user can access the network device. That is, this method facilitates the management operation but cannot well ensure the safety.
As described above, a demand has arisen for allowing a network device manager to safely and readily manage a network device connected to a network using the VLAN technique.